Definitivamente odio a Justin Bieber
by MarieJ97
Summary: A Scorpius siempre le ha gustado la atención de las chicas.. la atención de ella. Pero al regresar a Hogwarts descubre que un simple muggle a enamorado a todas las chicas y a ella.. y eso definitivamente no le gusta.


_**Hola!, lamento por todo, pero tuve que re-editarlo, porque fan-fic no me su bio todo :/ fallas tecnicas..**_

_**Bueno.. se que habra mucho:**_

_**—¡Que pedo! Odio a Bieber..**_

_**—¿Estan bromeando? es Joto. **_

_**&Bla bla bla.. sin ofender pero setni que tenia que meterlo en uno*-* y queria que fuera un Dramione, pero se veria muy IRREAL, ya que en su curso en Hogwarts era.. no se 1995 (?) y en esos tiempos Justin tenia 1 año y medio :l, y de ahi nacio mi idea de hacer un scorose :)**_

_**Dedicado a Hi, ya que no tiene su cuenta registrada gracias por ser el primer review, y por haber soportado que no se hubiera completado xd **_

_**Disfruten la lectura :)**_

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling & Pattie Mallete xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo sentia, sentía en el aire como algo habia cambiado..

Lo sentí cuando entre al anden 9 3/4.

Lo sentí cuando no me senti observado..

¿Es que acaso me veia mal con mi nuevo corte de cabello?

Rapidamente puse mis manos en mi cabello, preguntandome que hice mal.

—Madre.— dije.— ¿Me veo bien?

Mi madre Astoria Malfoy volteo a verme sorprendida y sonrio dulcemente despues de algunos segundos.

—Mi amor, te ves hermoso. Desde el dia que te vi por primera vez.

Sonreí de lado ironicamente, mi madre no me diria si me veo bien o mal.

Vi como mi madre se alejaba con unas amigas de ella. Me voltee hacia el lado donde se encontraba mi padre, que como siempre que me dejaban o recogían en el anden tenia la mirada perdida..

Seguí su mirada, pero solo pude ver a la madre de Rose. Me extrañe un poco.

Crei que ya no habia rencores del pasado, o sera porque...

—¡Scorpius!— grito una voz conocida, era Albus.—¿Que tal el verano? ¿Eh? ¿Esta padre allá Paris?

Yo asenti con la cabeza, y me acerque cuidadosamente a el como si le fuera a confiar uno de mis mas grandes secretos.

—Albus..— dije susurrando.

—¿Pasa algo?— Pregunto preocupado.

—Sí. ¿Paso algo mientras no estuve aqui?

Albus inmediatamente rodo los ojos.

—¿Que si paso? ¡Uf! Si supieras..— dijo en un tono molesto.

Alce una ceja sorprendido, muy pocas veces habia visto a Albus asi.

Hubo un tenso silencio por unos momentos, Albus solo miraba el suelo con una expresion rara en su rostro.

—¿Y?— pregunte finalmente. Albus levanto la mirada.

—¿Y que?— respondio molesto.

—¿Me lo diras?

Nuevamente rodo los ojos, suspiro lentamente.

—Si, todo esto es por un muggle llamado..

—Espera.. ¿Todo esto es por un estupido muggle? Las chicas dejaron de mirarme y ponerme atencion... ¿POR UN SIMPLE MUGGLE?..

—Ay va de nuevo tu lado Malfoy..

Bufe desesperado. ¿Es que acaso no entendia como me sentia?

—Bueno, bueno— dije moviendo la mano quitandole importancia.—¿Como se llama?

—Se llama Justin Bieber..

—¿Justin Bieber?..

—¿Estan hablando de Justin Bieber?— dijo una voz familiar acercandose. Era France Zabinni. Exactamente no eramos novios, pero pasabamos todo el tiempo juntos y uno que otro beso en una esquina obscura.

A veces pensaba que todo esto lo hacia por olvidar a..

—Si— dijo Albs sacándome de mis pensamientos.— Hablabamos del joto (N/A Gosh, dolio escribir eso!) de Bieb...

Al ver a France, Albus se callo momentaneamente. France lo miraba con los entrecerrados y con su dedo apuntandolo amenazadoramente.

—Una palabra mas Potter y te aniquilo.

Albus asintio.

—¿Que le ven a ese?— pregunte curioso. France era de las que aun se dejaban llevar por el regimen de Sangres puras. ¿Y ahora se volvia loca y amenazante con un simple muggle?

—¿Estas celoso?— pregunto France con un brillo en sus ojos algo llamado: esperanza.

Senti un nudo en mi garganta, no estaba celoso. Realmente queria saber que le veian.

—Eehmm..

—¡Oh! Scorpius.. ¡que tierno eres!— dijo lanzandose a mi cuello y besandome fogosamente en medio del anden.

Apenas hace unos meses, si nos vieran besandonos asi, todos harian un eco de "Awww" pero aun asi.. ¡NADA!

_Odio a Justin Bieber._

Me aparte de ella bruscamente.

—¡France! ¡Aqui estan mis padres!— dije rojo de la verguenza.

Voltee sobre mi hombro y mi padre tenia una ceja alzada viendome y mi madre sonreia alegremente.

En eso llega Rose Weasley.

—Hola Albus.— dijo saludando a su primo con la mano alegremente.— Hola Scorpius.— dijo sonriendome.— Zabini.— dijo con frialdad.

France solo le sonrio con frialdad.

—¡Oh Weasley! Justo a la que queria ver.— France empezo a acercarse lentamente hacia Rose.— ¿Adivina que?

—¿Que?— Dijo con frialdad Rose, realmente nadie sabia porque se llevaban asi..

—Scorpius me llevara a un concierto de Justin Bieber..

En solo una milesima de segundo, vi como los ojos de Rose se achicaron y perdieron brillo al mismo tiempo.

—Oh.., que bien.— Me miro tristemente. Con esa mirada pudo haber hecho que me lanzara hacia a ella y la abrazara para no dejar que nadie le haga daño.

—¿Te gusta Justin Bieber?— pregunte asombrado.

—¿Que si le gusta? ¡Uf!— grito Albus.

—Idiota...— Rose rodo los ojos exasperada.

—Oh, Scorpius es Megan Mcmillian.., luego nos vemos.— Albus me guiño un ojo y se fue detras de una pelinegra con ojos castaños.

—Oh, que bien— susurre ironico.—Ehmm France..¿te puedes ir un momento?

—¡Pero Scorp..

—Ahora- Estaba mas que furioso y todo por ese estupido muggle.

France solo hizo un fastidioso puchero y se fue.

—Ahora que estamos sol..

—No importa.- dijo Rose interrumpiendome.- Yo ya me voy.- Rose me miraba friamente, empezo a caminar por el anden alejandose de mi, pero antes volteo hacia mi y me dijo.- ¿Sabes que? Yo tambien ire a su concierto.- Le vanto su menton arriba con aires de grandeza.- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Alexander Finnigan!

Pase una mano por mi cabello desesperado.

_Definitivamente odio a Justin Bieber._

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Fue terriblemente inevitable hacer ese pequeño one-shoot.. Lo siento, pero yo soy orgullosamente belieber. Y lamento que no haya estado completo, pero he tenido alguna que otra falla técnica xD asi que lo lamento :c, asi como lo habran visto tambien puse una pizca de Dramione! ¡Fue inevitable! :B bueno.. este no es un adios.. es un hasta pronto :) **_

**REEDITADO:**** Marzo 14 del 2O12.**

_**¡Hola! Como les habia dicho ayer, voy andar re-editando los fics que he hecho :) no les modificare demasiado, solo los HORRORES de ortogr**_**a_fia. Les tengo mucho cariño a cada fic. Es una prueba de como voy creciendo como escritora._**

**_Toda suya._**

**_#Marie._**


End file.
